Eyes The Color Of The Sky
by Dancing Through Life
Summary: Songfic. Janet and Shar'ae pine away for the same handsome hero.


Setting: Between Need and Family in Season 2.

A/N: I've had this song stuck in my head for days as well as an urge to write. And when I have a song stuck in my head, the only way to get it out it to clear out my living room and make it a stage, and then perform it in front of a mirror. But alas, my throat is as red as a cherry lollipop and hurts like the bloody dickens, writing it into a fanfiction will have to do. By the way, it's In His Eyes from the Broadway Show Jekyll and Hyde.

A/N: What is it with me lately? I never do sappy stuff. That's two in a row. Heh. Something's wrong with me.

Disclaimer: I own no part of Jekyll and Hyde the Musical or Stargate SG-1. So don't sue me. Please. I'm broke.

**I still watch the rain**

**And see my tears run down**

**The window pane**

**I sit and watch the sky**

**And I can hear it heave a sigh**

Janet couldn't stop pacing. Yes, this was her infirmary. She could do what ever she wanted in it. It was empty at the moment. But this was a rarity, and was likely to fill up any minute. SG-1 was due back any minute now.

SG-1. God, out of all the teams, why did they have that eager sense of curiosity that always got into the most trouble? Sam didn't need all that trouble. She had so many problems on earth –

Okay, fine. Sam was her best friend and all, but that wasn't who she was moping about. Why lie to herself?

Daniel.

Why, on his last mission, did he have to go fall in love with that dang princess? So what if she was young and beautiful? Janet knew that she was neither (and too damn short on top of everything else) but she had been married before and that was proof that she was not the demon Colonel O'Neill thought she was.

**I think of him**

**How we were**

**And when I think of him**

**I remember**

Shar'ae looked down at her weaving once again. It was useless. Without Daniel, her Daniel, here with her, she saw no point. When Apophis had brought her home, home to Abydos she had expected to be warmly welcomed by her father and Daniel. But when she entered the old familiar structure, only Kasuf was there.

Where is Daniel? She had asked.

But the question was futile. Daniel was out looking for her. A pang of guilt had risen in her throat when the realization hit. It was her fault that he was out worrying about her and putting his life in danger. It was her fault that she had gotten herself captured. It was her fault that she was beautiful, her only fault being too tall.

The weaving need to be done. But Shar'ae just couldn't do it. Not anymore.

**Remember**

Janet didn't know why she was feeling jealous of that princess – Daniel was married to Shar'ae, not her.

There was this time, last year, when Colonel O'Neill took SG-1 on a camping trip to a lake far from Cheyanne Mountain. Sam had not known the rest of the team for very long and was not comfortable spending extended periods of time with her male teammates outside of a military situation yet, and had convinced Colonel O'Neill to invite Janet along as well. On the last of the five days, Daniel and Janet found themselves having a water fight in the lake after pushing each other in. It was the closest to flirting they had ever had.

Shar'ae couldn't help but be angry that Daniel was not in Abydos waiting for her. What if he found another woman? What if he decided that he'd had enough and gave up? She was home, albeit carrying a child that was not Daniel's.

She had been so timid when they had met, running and hiding behind the other villagers as though she were a small child again. He had looked funny with his – what was the word? Glasses. Yes, that's what he told her they were called.

When they were first married, he let her try them on. But they just made her head hurt instead. Everything looked funny. She didn't understand why he wore them. But he did, and walked around blindly without them.

**In his eyes**

**I can see**

**Where my heart**

**Longs to be**

When Shar'ae had tried the glasses on, they made her dizzy, and she fell backwards into Daniel's arms and upon taking the glasses off, she noticed for the first time the color of his eyes. They were blue, like the sky. No one in Abydos had eyes that color. She was intrigued and asked if they had been painted that color.

He told her that where he came from, many people had eyes like the sky. Others had eyes the color of her tunic while still more had eyes the color of the paint that was on the temple walls.

And it didn't stop there. Hair came in many different colors, too. Instead of the black and dark brown that she was used to, there were flaxen haired and even red haired people.

Shar'ae was excited and asked if she would ever be able to see all these different hairs and eyes.

Daniel only smiled.

**In his eyes**

**I see a gentle glow**

**And that's where I'll be safe I know**

**Safe in his arms**

**Close to his heart**

**But I don't know**

**Quite where to start**

The first time that Janet had met Daniel, it had been his routine pre-mission check up. Being a professional, she had been able to keep her composure around him, but it had not been easy. Her heart had fluttered as though she were a teenager again.

She had been reassigned to be the CMO at Cheyanne Mountain only a week and a half before, and in that time had been very setting up her infirmary and researching all of her patient's medical histories so she would be ready for them. She had noticed that several of them seemed accident prone and wondered why they were the ones given the top secret clearance to be here. But it was no matter, she was competent and not a stranger to bizarre accidents. Daniel's file amused her. How could anyone who worked on a military base be so clumsy and allergic to literally everything under the sun? She would have to take extra care of this one.

But all that was forgotten at that first prelim examination.

**By looking in his eyes**

**Will I see beyond tomorrow?**

Shar'ae wanted Daniel with her. Not just because she loved him but because she kept having visions of another woman Daniel could be with. He went through the Chappa'ai, and who knows where that went? Shar'ae could not imagine another day without him.

Her father had told her that after she had been taken, Daniel promised that he would return in one year with her. But she was here now. How strange it is the way things go sometimes.

**By looking in his eyes**

**Will I see beyond the sorrow**

**That I feel?**

It was strange, but sometimes by only looking at Daniel Janet felt peace. She had been to therapist beyond therapist trying to shake the nightmares of her ex-husband but nothing helped. Nothing except sneaking a look at Daniel.

Bill had been good at first and she had loved him dearly. But then he became an alcoholic, and she'd walked out on him the first time he hit her. She wasn't going to stand for that. Two years later, she heard he'd been killed DWI. And that's when the dreams began. Could it have been her fault that Bill died? Should she have stayed with him despite his new abusive nature?

**Will his eyes reveal to me**

**Promises or lies?**

Shar'ae didn't know if her Daniel would ever return. One year, he had said.

One year.

So much had happened, and that one year had not even passed yet. In one season, she had been abducted, taken over by a demon, and forced to marry against her will. She had no control over any of her actions.

And the horrors.

Shar'ae had known fear – when Ra still ruled Abydos. She had even known death. But the mass murders she had not been expecting or ready for.

And now she was with child. A child that was Apophis's, not her Daniel's.

Too much had happened in such a short time.

**But he can't conceal from me**

**The love in his eyes**

Janet knew that Daniel was married. And she knew that Shar'ae had been taken as a host for Apophis's new queen. It just wasn't fair.

But it was fair. It was a test for her strength. After Bill, Janet thought she would never need to test her strength again. But she did, six years later.

The test was she needed to standby Daniel through his search for Shar'ae. He needed support from everybody, and she'd be damned if she was the person who refused to give it.

Daniel loved Shar'ae. And Janet was going to help him find her.

**I know their every look**

Shar'ae couldn't get Daniel's face out of her head.

**His Eyes**

Janet smiled as she realized that she could make up some excuse to go on missions involving Apophis with SG-1.

**They're like an open book**

The last time Daniel had smiled at her was right before she was captured, that beautiful smile that Shar'ae loved.

**His eyes**

Janet was smaller then the rest of SG-1, she could sneak around corners and hide better then the others could.

**Almost all the look**

Everything had seemed so perfect before that fateful day…..

**That hypnotized me**

Shar'ae could do nothing but wait. The Chappa'ai was blocked, just as Daniel had told them, and her people did not have the knowledge of ships. And the child within her just continued to grow. How did the Chappa'ai work anyway?

Janet wanted to spring into action right away. But no. That would look suspicious to Hammond, and she kind of liked being a CMO. It was a big promotion and one she had been looking forward to for a while. No. She would keep it covert for as long as she needed to.

**If I'm wise, I will walk away**

**And gladly**

It had occurred to Shar'ae that Daniel might not return as he had promised. But Shar'ae refused to believe that. Even if didn't come back, even if he did find another woman, she would never give up on him. He was her Daniel, she belonged to him.

**But sadly I'm not wise**

**It's hard to tuck away the memories**

**That you prize**

Janet knew this plan was crazy and if she wanted to keep her job, she should give it up already.

But she couldn't. She just couldn't.

**Love is worth forgiving for**

**Now I realize**

At that moment, Shar'ae didn't care. Whatever Daniel had done during his time away, she loved him. There was no turning back.

She would welcome him back with open arms, whatever the circumstance.

**Everything worth living for**

**Is there **

**In his eyes**

Janet knew that just a glance could make her happy. And it would. Just a glance from Daniel could make the world seem so right. And that's what she would continue with.

Shar'ae smiled to herself. Hopefully she'd see his sky colored eyes again soon.

**Love is worth forgiving for**

**Now I realize **

His sky eyes would look into her dark ones once again and everything would be alright. He would come home.

Somehow, she was able to start weaving again.

**Now I realize**

Alarms started ringing through the SGC. SG-1 was coming back through the gate and would be in for their post mission inspections. Janet would never tell Daniel the thoughts that had run through her mind for the past five minutes, but she still looked forward to seeing his pale blue eyes again.

**Everything worth living for is there in his eyes**

Five Thousand light years apart, both women smiled.

Eyes like the sky never had seemed so beautiful.


End file.
